


property damage

by regulardudetier



Series: turning. sterek. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regulardudetier/pseuds/regulardudetier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>i own you now</i><br/>stiles POV. pretend this is at some point in season one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	property damage

**Author's Note:**

> all dialogue is derek. all non-dialogue is stiles.

“You’re afraid. You’re weak. You’re nothing but the opening act for Scott, aren’t you. That’s what you think when he talks to you about his _issues_. You’re obsessed with this whole thing, aren’t you.” 

Derek wasn’t just being an asshole now. He was pushing Stiles to his limit. He was testing him. He had an interest in Scott’s best friend now that they had had plenty of conversations between the two of them. Stiles saved his life once, but it didn’t make Derek thankful. It made him interested.

“Think about it, Stiles. You could be just like him. You could be better. No more bleachers, no more weakness, no more being Scott’s sidekick. Sure, you’d belong to me,” and damn was he being possessive, “but think about it. You’d be my equal, not my backup.”

It was tempting. He knew Derek could feel the heartbeat waver. A blip. _Equal. Better. Stronger. Faster._ It was oh so tempting. Stiles knew that ever since he’d met Derek, there had been some sort of fascination there. At first, he had somewhat hated the guy. But even through his thick-headedness, he grew to neutral terms. 

“Although, I have to warn you. One: the bite could kill you. Sometimes, the body will fight it. It might win, it might not. Sometimes, the body won’t even try to fight it, and will give up altogether. Two: you will be hunted. You will have to live in complete secrecy and be careful with what you say and who you talk to. Three: you’ll be my property. I’m not the type of person who shares and I don’t play well with others.”

_Property._ That sounded like such a terrible word to Stiles. Never mind the fact that he could die in various ways. He would belong to Derek. And that just felt…..weird.

“So I’ll give you a day to think it over. Some people aren’t as lucky. They’re chosen on the spot, without warning and without option. But remember everything I’ve told you. 

Oh. And don’t tell Scott about our little chat. This is just between us.”


End file.
